


Dressed Down

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Alec comes in to find his boyfriend in something he didn't think he'd expect him to wear.





	Dressed Down

**Author's Note:**

> I very much blame @kinkymagnus for this drabble.

It had been early afternoon when Alec made it back to the loft, happy to be home.

“Hey babe?” He called out.

“In the study Alexander.” Magnus called back.

Alec tossed his jacket on the back of the chair as he made his way to the study, knocking quickly. “Is it safe to come in?”

“I'm just reorganizing the books.” Magnus replies as Alec opened the door only to stare at his boyfriend.

“What are you wearing babe?” Alec asked as he took in the gray floral plaid material that was tight on Magnus's arms and back, but grazed his knees.

Magnus looked beautiful and Alec nearly swooned at the fluffy looking hair and makeup-less face. And the glasses he wore looked kinda sexy.

Magnus froze, he had slipped the dress on because it was comfortable and he wasn't planning on going out again.

“It's a dress Alexander. I threw it on after dealing with a client. I didn't feel like going out again, but if you want me to change-” Magnus starts as he's about to snap his fingers, but Alec takes his hand and laces their fingers together.

“No. You look pretty like this. And it feels nice.” He states as he pulls his boyfriend close.

Magnus smiles as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “You don't mind?”

“Why would I? You look beautiful and this dress feels soft. Plus you're comfortable right?” Alec replies, to which Magnus nodded.

“Then that's that. I love you, and I love seeing you so dressed down and comfy. You're gorgeous baby.” Alec soothes as he slides a hand up under the dress and rubs gentle circles into his thigh.

Magnus sighs in content and guides Alec to the loveseat, gently pushing him down on it to sit on his lap.

Alec can't help but leave soft lingering kisses against his face and neck as he slides his hands over his thighs. “You're pretty babe.”

Magnus sighs in pleasure. “You aren't so bad yourself either love.”

“I mean it. You're so beautiful Magnus. Every side I have the honor to witness is sexy and gorgeous. Even this, no makeup, hair down, and in a soft dress that's warm and cozy, you're perfect love.” Alec told him between kisses.

Magnus let out something between a laugh and a sigh, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “Down sweetheart. I still need to finish this and start a potion for tomorrow.”

“What potion is it?” Alec questioned.

Magnus quickly grabbed one of the books off the desk. “Basically it's a turn off potion. A young and upcoming warlock agreed to make an aphrodisiac for a mundane and ended up being too strong.”

Alec cringed. “Sounds bad.”

“Hopefully it's not a total disaster...” Magnus mused.

Alec smiled and kissed his cheek. “Hey I'm gonna grab some wine ok?”

“Ok. Hey get the merlot from the 1860s I have on my drink cart.” Magnus replies as an afterthought.

“As you wish.”

Magnus grinned as he continued to sort through the books but soon felt a hand on his ass. He gave Alec a smile and a raised eyebrow over his shoulder.

Alec laughed. “Don't judge, like I said, you look pretty.”

Magnus just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The button down dress described in the fic is a dress I own and GOD it's become one of my favorite things to wear (I got it 2 days ago.)


End file.
